The First Warriors Hunger Games
by warriorsfan101
Summary: The Dark Forest won the Great Battle. Many have been lost, but now even more will die. Even Starclan cannot escape being a tribute in the dreaded Forest Games.
1. The Reaping

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

As all of the cats from every clan, including Starclan, gathered on the island, I couldn't have been more scared. I thought enough cats had died in the Great Battle, but now this too.

"Cats of all clans, welcome!" Tigerstar yowled from the top of the Great Tree. "As you all know very well, we of the Dark Forest have won. Your punishment is that every twelve moons, you will have to endure something I like to call, the Forest Games."

He paused, waiting for our reactions. The only reaction he got was a whimper from Lilykit. I gave her a sympathetic glance; her mother had been killed in the Great Battle.

"Maybe more of you will cry when I tell you that every twelve moons, twenty of you will enter the games, and only one of you will come out alive."

I flinched. Nothing could be more horrible than this.

Thistleclaw stepped forward as Tigerstar moved back. "Now for the part you have all been waiting for, the reaping."

Here it comes, the dreaded reaping. The part that decides who goes into the games.

I watched as Thistleclaw picked the first leaf. "The first tribute is Silverflame!" He screeched.

"No!" Yellowfang screamed. Silverflame was related to her.

I listened as Thistleclaw drew more names. Here are the next nine tributes: Redtail, Oakheart, Ashfur (Thunderclan), Beetlewhisker, Lightningtail, Ashfoot, Nightcloud, Dawnpelt, and Blackclaw.

But then he called two more names. "Dustpelt and Foxleap of Thunderclan are the next tributes. I believe we have a father and son team here."

I scream. It's bad enough that I'm going in, but my father too!

I only listen half-heartedly as he yells out the next eight names, which are: Badgerfang (who, despite having his warrior name, is only three moons old), Flintfang (his mentor), Nutwhisker, Leopardstar, Stonefur, Breezepelt, Dappletail, and Eaglekit.

"Those twenty cats are the first Forest Game's tributes. I would say good luck, but I really wish you bad luck." He tells us.

Tigerstar walks forward again. "Cats of the living clans, you will follow me to the hill so that you can watch the games. You will be provided with food while you watch, but that is it. Cats of Starclan, I don't care what you do."

As Tigerstar led all of my friends and the cats of the other clans away, Thistleclaw jumped down from the Great Tree.

"Tonight, when the moon hits the center of the sky, all of you will officially be enemies. Keep in mind that there is no escape, even for you Starclan cats. But now, it is up to you to survive, and remember; only one of you will come out of this alive."

Thistleclaw faded away and left us to decided what to do next.


	2. Day One

**Cats remaining**-

Silverflame

Foxleap

Dustpelt

Lightningtail

Nutwhisker

Redtail

Oakheart

Dappletail

Ashfur

Beetlewhisker

Nightcloud

Ashfoot

Badgerfang

Flintfang

Dawnpelt

Blackclaw

Breezepelt

Leopardstar

Stonefur

Eaglekit

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

The moon was nearing the center of the sky. I had teamed up with my father and Eaglekit. My father and I felt sympathetic towards the small Starclan kit.

Eaglekit was quietly telling us about his family as we neared the spot that we had decided to hide. His mother was Ashfoot, who was also in the games. I put two and two together and realized that Crowfeather must be his brother.

"I died because I was too weak to survive leaf-bare." He told us.

Dustpelt turned on him. "You're never too weak. You died because Starclan decided it was time for you to die."

"Maybe you're right." Eaglekit sighed.

The moon reached the center of the sky. As soon as it did, there was a loud screech from Tigerstar. "Let the games begin!"

We hadn't yet reached the refuge that we hoped to find in Thunderclan territory. "Hide in the bushes!" Dustpelt whispered loudly.

A second later I heard Tigerstar screech again. "Dappletail is dead, nineteen to go!"

Dustpelt swore loudly. "Dang it, Dappletail!"

"We can't think of that right now." I told him gently.

Then Shadowclan scent hit my nose. "Nutwhisker and Silverflame found us." I whispered.

They sprang out of the bushes that we were heading towards. "Protect Eaglekit!" Dustpelt yelled.

Nutwhisker sprang on top of me. I didn't want to kill the Starclan warrior, but he was leaving me no choice.

I scratched his flank and he bit down on my tail, he wouldn't let go either. Ignoring the pain, I turned on him and bit down on his throat. I felt his bone snap in my teeth. I dropped him on the ground. I could only watch as he faded into nothing.

I couldn't stand it, but then I felt claws sink into my spine. I had forgotten about Silverflame. She clung on tight, refusing to let go. But then the weight left me. I looked over and saw Eaglekit standing over her fading body. He stood there, frozen in fear of what he had just done.

"I just killed somebody." He muttered.

My father stood up. I flinched, he was covered in wounds. "If you want to survive, you'll have to kill at least one tribute." He said.

_Eaglekit is too young for this._ I thought.

Again, I heard Tigerstar's screech. "Silverflame and Nutwhisker are dead, seventeen to go!"

Eaglekit sighed. "What now?"

"We run for cover." Dustpelt said. He was wincing in pain.

"I don't think you can go much farther." I told him.

He sighed. "Foxleap, I know I won't win these games, but I'm going as far as I can to protect you."

I couldn't stand it. My father was dying. He was dying for me.

"Alright, let's go."

_**Alright, first day of the Forest Games are over. Three down, sixteen to go. Dustpelt is dying, Eaglekit has proven to be stronger than he looks, and Foxleap has, well, done nothing quite yet. Anyway, see you for day two.**_


	3. Day Two

**Cats remaining**-

Dustpelt

Foxleap

Eaglekit

Lightningtail

Nightcloud

Ashfoot

Ashfur

Redtail

Oakheart

Beetlewhisker

Badgerfang

Flintfang

Dawnpelt

Breezepelt

Leopardstar

Stonefur

Blackclaw

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

Throughout the day, we heard Tigerstar's screech two more times. They were to announce the deaths of Blackclaw and Dawnpelt.

When night came, that announced the end of the first day.

I sighed. We had survived so far, but Dustpelt was in critical condition. If we met someone else, he would die for sure.

"One of us should keep watch while the other two sleep." Dustpelt suggested.

Eaglekit and I agreed. "I'll take the first watch." I announced.

Neither of them argued. Eaglekit snuggled close to Dustpelt and they were both asleep in seconds. I didn't intend to wake either of them up for their watches. Dustpelt was too old and Eaglekit was too young.

Well, maybe you're never too old. I mean, look at Mousefur. She survived a ton of battles in her lifetime and didn't die until the Great Battle.

I sat there for hours. I watched the moon rise and watched as it started to fall. But I must have dozed off at one point, because I woke up when the moon hit the horizon.

I woke up to the sound of a twig snapping.

My ears perked up. I could definitely hear paw steps. I prodded Dustpelt on the ear.

"What…" I threw my tail into his mouth.

"Be quiet." I mouthed. He seemed to get the message. He licked Eaglekit's nose.

"Get up." He whispered to him.

Eaglekit stood up. He looked around for a few seconds and realized what was happening.

I sniffed the air. Leopardstar, Stonefur, and Oakheart were nearing us. Dustpelt nodded.

The three of us prepared for the oncoming attack. I swiveled around as a bush behind me started to move. Leopardstar threw herself out of it, slamming into my side. She pinned me down, her paw on my head. I felt her claws digging into my cheek.

"Don't worry Foxleap; your death will be quick." She barely finished the sentence before Dustpelt threw himself into her, pinning her to the ground. I looked at the spot where he had been a second before. Oakheart was lying there, not moving. He was dead.

"You'll never touch my son again you filthy mange-pelt." Dustpelt hissed. Then he gave Leopardstar the killing bite. As Dustpelt got off of her, I saw her body fade away into nothing. Oakheart's body was gone to.

We heard Tigerstar's screech fill the air. "Leopardstar and Oakheart are dead, thirteen remain!"

I stood there for a second before Eaglekit spoke up. "Wasn't Stonefur with them?"

No sooner had he said it before Stonefur walked out of the brush behind him. "Eaglekit, watch out!" I yelled.

Stonefur held up his tail. "Relax; I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I'm here to turn myself into you. You know I couldn't kill anybody, not when I was alive, not now. Leopardstar and Oakheart weren't like that. Their minds were clouded by their selfish needs. They were exactly what the Dark Forest is trying to turn us all into."

Dustpelt relaxed, he was the only one here who had known Stonefur when he was alive. He must trust Stonefur.

But then, without warning, Stonefur collapsed to the ground. His body was already fading. Tigerstar stood in the spot where Stonefur had been standing just a second before.

"You see, this is what happens to cats that don't follow the rules of the games." Then he disappeared.

His screech filled the air. "Stonefur is dead, twelve remain!"

The three of us stood there, absolutely stunned. Tigerstar had interfered with the games, he had broken the rules that he himself had created.

"Well, at least that's one less tribute to worry about." Dustpelt muttered.

Eaglekit was too shocked to respond, so I spoke first. "We need to find a better hiding spot, and then we can rest for the day and stake out at night."

"I don't hear a better idea." Dustpelt agreed.

"But where will we hide?" Eaglekit muttered.

I looked up. "We hide in the trees."

_**And thus, day two ends… Or begins. Either way, the chapter is over. There are only twelve tributes remaining. Who will die next? Find out, next time.**_


	4. Day Three

**Cats remaining**-

Foxleap

Dustpelt

Eaglekit

Lightningtail

Badgerfang

Flintfang

Ashfoot

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Beetlewhisker

Ashfur

Redtail

*Eaglekit's P.O.V.*

I dreamt that I was alive again, snuggled close to Ashfoot. I felt weak and hungry, the sound of the Thunderpath hovering overhead.

Then, the scene changed. Now I was in a, Twoleg nest? But there was dry grass all over the place, and four cats that I don't know. I was still weak and hungry, and the scent of mouse was strong, making my stomach grumble.

I heard the ginger cat talking. "Barley, Ravenpaw, we just need one night so that Windclan can rest. Do you have the room?"

The cat called Barley answered. "Sure thing, Fireheart." He paused and looked around. "But I don't think there will be enough room in here. There's another barn across from this one, it should be comfortable enough for the elders and queens."

Fireheart dipped his head. "Thank you." He turned to us and gave us instructions. But I tuned out; the scent of mouse was too much for my small stomach.

The scene changed again. We were in the same barn, but a cat that I recognized as Barkface was looking up at the sky. "Tonight will bring an unnecessary death."

Then I felt a paw prodding at my side. I woke to the night sky and Foxleap standing over me.

"Time to move, are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up. I wobbled a bit and got scared that I would fall, but Dustpelt held out his tail to steady me. He was still pretty beat up, but he looked better than he did yesterday.

"I'll show you how it's done." Foxleap said. I was grateful to him. I was originally from Windclan, so I didn't really know how to jump out of a tree without hurting myself.

He jumped down and flawlessly landed on all four paws. "You're next, Eaglekit." Dustpelt told me.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. Then, without a second thought, I jumped. I didn't land as gracefully as Foxleap, but I didn't get hurt either.

As I was steadying myself, Dustpelt jumped down and landed with a grunt. He fell down on his side, breathing deeply.

"Dustpelt, are you all right?" Foxleap asked him.

"I'm fine." He grunted. But when he stood up he winced. "Okay, I landed wrong. I must have dislocated my shoulder or something."

Foxleap walked over to him and checked his shoulder. He sighed. "If only Leafpool or Jayfeather were here."

Dustpelt looked up at him with pain in his eyes. At that moment, I felt bad for Foxleap. His father was dying. "Just leave me here. I'll die eventually either way, Foxleap. Please, just leave."

Tears formed in Foxleap's eyes. "No, I can't. You're my father, I can't leave you."

I looked away, I couldn't stand it. "Go, Foxleap. Just leave, don't look back." Dustpelt said.

Eventually Foxleap agreed. He walked towards me. "Let's go to Windclan territory, someone might be there hiding."

_Only Windclan could do that_. I thought, smiling in memory of my former clan.

We walked together in silence until Tigerstar's screech filled the air. "Dustpelt is dead, eleven remain!"

Foxleap started to walk faster, and then he started to run. My small legs couldn't keep up with him. "Foxleap, wait for me!" I yelled.

He skidded to a stop. "I'm sorry, Eaglekit." He said in between sobs.

"I would say I understand, but I don't. I died and my mother is still alive, though she might not be for much longer." I said mournfully.

We walked into Windclan territory. The first thing I heard was an earsplitting scream. _Ashfoot!_ I would recognize my mother's scream anywhere.

"Foxleap, we have to run towards that scream! Your father may be dead, but my mother is still alive, she still has a chance!" I yelled, not even bothering to keep my voice down.

He nodded and picked me up by my scruff. I struggled but eventually gave up. He started to sprint towards the now silent scream.

Up ahead, I saw the figures of three cats. One of them was definitely my mother, and she was the one being pinned.

"Ash..!" Foxleap stopped me mid-scream. With me still hanging from his mouth, we hid in the heather.

A voice, Nightcloud's voice, rang out in the night. "Give up already, Ashfoot. You won't make it to sunrise either way." I watched as she tore her claws through Ashfoot's throat.

"NO!" I screamed. I tore myself away from Foxleap and sprinted to my mother's side. "Ashfoot, please don't die."

"Eaglekit, watch out!" Foxleap's scream echoed in through the hills.

His warning came too late, Nightcloud pinned me to the ground beside my mother. "Ah, the kit is still alive. How have you made it this far at such a young age?" She hissed.

I spat at her, not being able to do much else.

She was about to tear my throat open when Foxleap barreled into her. I got up onto my feet and joined the battle.

But I had forgotten about the other figure, Breezepelt.

He bit into my tail, tearing me away from Nightcloud. "Get away from my mother, you flea-pelt."

I lashed out at him and felt my claws rip into his eye. Now half-blind, he took a step back, spitting and hissing. I threw myself on top of him, not even caring what my claws hit. By the time I was done with him, he was nothing but a bloody pulp.

I looked over at Foxleap, he had pinned Nightcloud to the ground. As he was about to deliver the killing bite, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Then she looked over at me. Her eyes found her son, with a wound in his eye and many more on his back. But then her eyes found Ashfoot and she smiled. Without another glance, she fled into Thunderclan territory.

Not bothering to follow her, I walked over to my mother. "Ashfoot, are you still there?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

But then Tigerstar's screech filled the air. "Ashfoot is dead! Ten remain!"

_No…_ I thought, but I knew it was true.

I was too caught up in my mother's death to notice that Breezepelt was still alive. With Foxleap unconscious, I was an easy target. But instead, he just followed his mother into the forest, leaving me with my mother's dead body and an unconscious Foxleap.

_**Two more are dead, and they just happen to be the two cats that are closest to Foxleap and Eaglekit. Who will die next? Find out, next chapter.**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Day Four

**Cats remaining**-

Eaglekit

Foxleap

Lightningtail

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Ashfur

Beetlewhisker

Redtail

Badgerfang

Flintfang

*Eaglekit's P.O.V.*

The sun was lowering in the sky. Foxleap was still unconscious, but he was still breathing. I had decided to bury my mother in the Windclan camp, right in the center.

By the time I was done, the moon was already falling past the horizon. The day had gone by fast, despite my mother's death. There were no new deaths today, aside from Dustpelt and Ashfoot.

I padded over to Foxleap, to make sure he was still breathing, but also to see if I could wake him up. I prodded him on the side.

"Foxleap, wake up!" I yelled. I hoped nobody would hear my yells.

His body jolted awake, but his eyes stayed closed. "Ferncloud, I don't want to get up." He groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Foxleap, we're still in the Forest Games." I reminded him.

His eyes opened. "We are?" He swore loudly. "That means Dustpelt really is dead."

He stood up. "How's Ashfoot?"

"She's dead, Nightcloud killed her." I informed him.

He sighed. "So what do we do now? It's night, so we could go search for the other tributes. We'll get out of here faster if we do." He said it like both of us would come out of here.

I wasn't really keen to remind him that at least one of us would die by the end of this.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I told him.

He nodded. "So, where should we go? Do you want to continue into Riverclan territory, or go back to Thunderclan territory?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "We'll go to Thunderclan territory, because if I remember correctly, Beetlewhisker is the only Riverclan tribute left. So there will be more tributes in the forest."

He seemed okay with that. "Alright, let's head out."

We started walking out of the hills, neither of us saying a word. I enjoyed the wind on my fur for as long as I could, but eventually we crossed the stream into Thunderclan's territory.

My first thought was about how Nightcloud and Breezepelt could still be in there. The second was about food. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten anything since Dustpelt died the day before.

Foxleap seemed to agree, because he lowered himself into the hunter's crouch. I would have done the same, but I don't know Thunderclan's hunting techniques.

Before I knew it, he was back with two squirrels and a mouse. I picked out the mouse and tore into it, Foxleap taking one of the two squirrels. We didn't say a word as we ate our prey, afraid of attracting the attention of the other tributes. It was strange, but the night was silent.

Then Tigerstar's screech filled the air. "Breezepelt is dead! Nine remain!"

He must have died from the wounds I gave him. I smiled. It was a strangely pleasant thought, or at least enough to get rid of some of my grief.

Foxleap's ears perked up. I didn't hear anything, but his ears were better built for the forest.

He leaned in close to me. "Ashfur and Redtail are getting a little too close for my comfort."

I nodded. We both got up and walked away, forgetting that we had left behind the blood and bones of the two squirrels and the mouse.

*Redtail's P.O.V.*

Ashfur and I walked out into the clearing. What we found was the remains of a couple of squirrels and a mouse. We sniffed around, searching for the cats that had left this behind.

"Foxleap and Eaglekit were here not too long ago. I'd say they left only a moment before we arrived." Ashfur told me.

I nodded; impressed by the young Starclan warrior's tracking skills. "Can you find where they went?"

"Do you doubt my skills, Redtail?" He asked with a sneer.

"Not at all Ashfur, lead the way." I told him.

Keeping his nose near the ground, he led me into a bush, following the scent of our enemies.

*Eaglekit's P.O.V.*

We were making fast progress. Foxleap led me to the Thunderclan camp, hoping to find a safe hiding spot.

We entered the camp and I couldn't help but notice the fallen tree inside of it. I remembered watching that tree fall from Starclan, watching Patchpelt as he went to retrieve the spirit of his son, Longtail.

He led me towards the medicine den. "Let's hope Leafpool and Jayfeather left us something." He muttered.

We searched the entire den, including the small pool in the back. We found nothing. Either they weren't allowed to keep their medicine supplies here during the games, or some other tribute had gotten here before us.

I heard paw steps coming from the entrance of the camp, a tribute, no, two tributes had followed us. Foxleap heard them to.

"Hide, quickly." He hissed quietly.

The pool was the only place to hide. Without a second thought, I waded in, careful not to make a sound.

Now I had two options. Swim to the bottom and risk drowning. Or pretend to already be dead. I went with the second option.

Dipping my face into the cold water, I floated there, hoping that this would be enough to fool whoever had followed us.

The seconds dragged on. My heart was pounding in my chest. I needed air, so I allowed myself to breath. But that was a mistake.

The two tributes had entered the medicine den, and they saw me. Redtail and Ashfur padded nearer to me, claws unsheathed.

Even worse, I was a sitting target. They were blocking the only exit. I could only hope that Foxleap would come to my rescue.

Ashfur pounced. Dodging the blow, I dove under the water.

That was my second mistake.

Ashfur held me under, his claws tearing into my skull. I hadn't even had time to breathe before I had dived under. In my panic, I was running out of air even faster.

Eventually, I gave in. I could feel the wonderful relief of death coming, when the weight on my body lifted. Thinking I was dead, I swam to the surface.

I wasn't dead. Once my head broke the surface, I breathed in a huge breath of air. Then I looked over and saw Foxleap standing with Ashfur's fading body in his jaws.

"Come on, Redtail got away. We might be able to hide if we get out quickly." He spoke rapidly.

But I was still exhausted from nearly drowning. It was all I could do to wade to where Foxleap stood. I definitely couldn't run fast enough to hide.

Foxleap seemed to understand. He took me by the scruff and ran off, not slowing down for a second.

When we exited the camp, he started running towards the Thunderclan- Shadowclan border. When we got close, he stopped and set me down.

"Do you have enough energy to climb the tree?" He asked me.

I nodded, despite my lack of energy. I went up first so that if I fell Foxleap would catch me. When I reached a high enough branch, I settled down and instantly fell asleep.

I barely heard Tigerstar's screech, telling every other tribute that Ashfur was dead.

_**Two more are dead. Already there are eight tributes left. Isn't only day four? Yeah, I know. I am probably making this go too fast, but I can't help it. But now that there are only eight tributes left, it should go a bit slower.**_

_**Please review! P.M. me if you have any questions! Thank you and goodnight!**_


	6. Day Five

**Cats remaining**-

Eaglekit

Foxleap

Lightningtail

Redtail

Badgerfang

Flintfang

Beetlewhisker

Nightcloud

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

It's been hours since Eaglekit and I settled in this tree. Once or twice, Nightcloud appeared below us, but Eaglekit was asleep and I was too exhausted to attack her myself.

She was obviously looking for us, but she was too stupid to look up. This fact nearly made me laugh. If I had, I would have revealed our location, which would practically kill both of us.

When night fell, I decided it was time to wake Eaglekit up. I prodded him in the side, careful not to knock him out of the tree. He opened his eyes, but said nothing. Unlike me, he remembered that we were still in the Forest Games. I mean, I know we are, but I meant after sleeping.

"Are you ready to jump down?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

I jumped first, landing gracefully on all four paws. Eaglekit went next, nearly landing flat on his face. I looked him over, no broken bones, and no sprains. He was good to go.

We walked into Shadowclan territory, which is a place I've only ever been to a few times before. If I remember correctly, Badgerfang and Flintfang are the only Shadowclan tributes left, and I don't think anyone has seen them since the games started.

The ground was soft and squishy, which made me wonder how Shadowclan put up with this crap. What were they, frogs?

Paw steps from behind. I knew who it was before she showed herself, Nightcloud.

At this point, I knew Nightcloud's battle style. She tends to attack with her front paws only, using offense as her defense. If I could just out speed her, I could kill her quickly.

She pounced, which was a move that I was expecting. She, however, didn't expect me to figure out that she was behind me. But she had forgotten something; the wind was on my side. She had revealed her scent before her attack, which had tipped me off.

I sidestepped, causing her to land belly deep in mud. She was trapped with nowhere to go. There was no possible way she could get out without help, and she wasn't getting any.

I unsheathed my claws, ignoring Nightcloud's hisses and snarls. I could end this, I could kill her. I could kill the cat that killed Eaglekit's mother.

But then she spoke.

"You can't kill me, Foxleap. You couldn't kill someone if it wasn't a fair fight, you're too nice."

I froze in my tracks. She spoke again.

"You should know something Foxleap. Dustpelt didn't die because of his wounds; he died because Breezepelt killed him."

My blood started to boil. I needed to calm down, she was stalling for time. If she could convince me to save her instead of killing her, she would kill me.

She looked up at me with cold eyes, and the last thing I saw her do was laugh in my face.

Flintfang had appeared from nowhere. In one swift movement, he killed Nightcloud. Then he looked to me, probably calculating the way he would kill me.

But then his eyes found Eaglekit. Flintfang sheathed his claws, and for the first time, I saw Badgerfang looking out from behind him. He was so small, and so young. I knew Badgerfang died when he was three moons old. I also knew that he was one of the kits that Brokenstar forced into apprenticeship too early.

Flintfang dipped his head to us. At the same moment, we heard Tigerstar's screech.

"Nightcloud is dead! Seven remain!"

Flintfang spoke. "I'll spare you just this once, Foxleap." Then he turned and ran away, Badgerfang following close behind.

Just looking at Flintfang, I knew that I didn't stand a chance against him. So Eaglekit just being my ally saved my life.

I turned to him. "You got your vengeance, so what do we do now?"

_**That's a wrap! On the chapter, I mean. With one more dead, seven remain. Who will die next? Find out next time!**_

_**By the way, I would really appreciate your reviews. Yes, reviews would be nice. Sweet, delicious, reviews. P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


	7. Day Six

**Cats remaining**-

Eaglekit

Foxleap

Flintfang

Badgerfang

Lightningtail

Beetlewhisker

Redtail

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

For the rest of the day, we hid in Shadowclan's marshes. The ground was squishy and wet under our paws and Eaglekit nearly suffocated in it. If I hadn't been there, he would be dead now.

To make matters worse, it was pouring out. The rain caused our fur to stick to our skin. I couldn't help but think that Beetlewhisker had the advantage in this weather, he was used to being wet!

With the sky hidden by clouds, we had no idea what time it was. So therefore, we had no idea when night would fall.

Eaglekit was doing well, despite the storm. Usually kits are scared out of their wits end by thunder and lightning, but Eaglekit might be used to it.

Then, after an abnormally loud clap of thunder, Tigerstar's screech filled the air.

"Remaining tributes, the moon is now in the center of the sky! With only seven of you remaining, I do believe it is time for a twist! Meet me on the island before the storm ends. Anyone who is not on the island or the tree bridge will be killed instantly!"

Already, the storm was clearing. Clearly, Tigerstar was controlling the weather, which was another problem, because we were on the wrong side of the island.

"C'mon Eaglekit, we have to run!" I yelled.

We sprinted for who knows how long, and the storm was clearing fast. The pouring rain had turned into a light sprinkle.

I looked towards the island and noticed Lightningtail walking across the tree bridge. Not a good sign.

At some point while we were in Riverclan territory I had picked Eaglekit up by the scruff so that we could run faster. Long story short, I was gasping for breath by the time I set Eaglekit down next to the tree bridge.

"Go on… climb." I gasped.

He nodded and jumped onto the tree bridge. His balance was a lot better than it was when he was jumping out of trees. I followed closely behind him.

We both landed on the other side just as the storm cleared completely. Nodding to each other, we walked into the clearing. In that clearing, stood Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and a cat that I recognized as Darkstripe. The tributes that stood there were Lightningtail, Flintfang, Badgerfang, and Redtail.

Beetlewhisker didn't make it.

Thistleclaw looked up. "It looks as if Beetlewhisker had a second death wish after all."

After he spoke, lightning struck down inside Riverclan territory, despite the sky being clear. There was a loud yelp and that was the end of it.

Tigerstar looked up, menace glowing in his eyes. "Beetlewhisker is dead. Six remain."

Thistleclaw jumped up into the Great Tree. "We have called the six of you here today for the announcement of the twist that Tigerstar mentioned earlier. But I am not the master of these games, so it is not mine to announce." He jumped down and Tigerstar replaced him.

"The twist is something that none of you would expect. Something that you might have expected was me to add Dark Forest warriors to the games. But this is not the case.

"Instead, I am making you fight right here and now, until only four of you remain."

My claws slid out and I snarled. "You can't make us do that Tigerstar!"

"Then maybe Thistleclaw and I will fight the two of you that we choose. I pick Lightningtail!" He yelled.

Lightningtail took a step towards him. "Do your worst." He snarled.

Tigerstar launched himself from his perch, slamming into Lightningtail. As I watched, I knew that Lightningtail didn't stand a chance. He hadn't battled in far too long. While Tigerstar probably fought every day.

In the end, Tigerstar pinned Lightningtail to the ground, claws ripping through his skull. By the time Tigerstar stood back up, Lightningtail was already fading.

"Lightningtail is dead. Five remain." He growled.

Thistleclaw switched places with him. "I choose Flintfang."

"NO!" Badgerfang yelled. "No, I've had enough. He's not facing you, _**I**_ am!"

Flintfang turned to him. "No Badgerfang, you don't stand a chance."

"I don't care, I'm battling Thistleclaw weather you like it or not." He challenged.

"Let the kit do what he wants." Thistleclaw said coldly.

Badgerfang stepped forward, looking Thistleclaw straight in the eyes. Then, he pounced.

Thistleclaw had been expecting the move. What he hadn't expected was that Badgerfang had faked the attack. He landed far too short of Thistleclaw and pounced again, landing on the older warriors shoulders. Before Thistleclaw could react, Badgerfang slit his throat.

Thistleclaw fell to the ground with a growl. Badgerfang landed lightly beside him. "Not so tough now are you." He taunted.

Thistleclaw got to his feet, the wound already healing. "Idiot, when a Dark Forest warrior is in the Forest Games, they can't die. But I won't kill you; you've proved to be strong enough. But one of you will be killed, even if Badgerfang isn't."

Flintfang fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I looked over and saw that Darkstripe had snuck up behind him. Flintfang was already fading away, but he spoke one last time. "Badgerfang, I'm sorry…" Then he was gone forever.

Badgerfang stared at Darkstripe, menace and grief fighting in his eyes.

Tigerstar smiled. "Flintfang is dead. Four remain."

He stepped into the center of the clearing. "Now it is time for the twist."

_**Cliffhanger! Wow, I am a jerk for leaving it off there. Ah well, the next chapter should be out tomorrow anyway, and for the people of the future, the chapter is already out.**_

_**Anyways, who will die next? What is this mysterious twist to the games? Find out, next time!**_

_**Also, please review. Reviews are nice. P.M. me if you have any questions. Otherwise, this is warriorsfan101, signing out!**_


	8. Day Seven

**Cats remaining**-

Eaglekit

Foxleap

Badgerfang

Redtail

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

I tensed up. I had just seen this cat kill Lightningtail as well as have Flintfang killed. Both of those cats died without mercy.

"The twist is this. Remember the first four cats killed, now how about the last four, before this meeting started anyway. Well, they are coming back into the games." Tigerstar growled.

Redtail spoke up. "That's impossible, they're dead, some of them twice!"

"I meant indirectly. Thistleclaw and I have created mutant versions of them. We have turned them into merciless killing machines." He paused.

"So you turned them into yourselves." Redtail muttered.

Thistleclaw snapped. "Watch it Redtail! We could kill you in seconds."

"But these eight cats aren't really here. They are machines, not the real cats. Now, let me introduce those eight cats right now!" Tigerstar yelled.

Then, without warning, eight cats appeared from thin air. I recognized Dappletail, Silverflame, Nutwhisker, and Blackclaw. Those were the first four cats killed.

Next came the last four killed, Ashfur, Ashfoot, Breezepelt, and Nightcloud.

Eaglekit tensed up at the sight of his mother. "Ashfoot!" He ran towards her, tears forming in his eyes.

Ashfoot pounced, landing on her son's shoulders. Seeing this, I jumped forward, slamming into Ashfoot.

"Ashfoot, do not attack yet." Tigerstar growled.

Ashfoot pushed me off of her with little effort. "Yes, master."

Ignoring her, I ran over to Eaglekit. He had a gash in his shoulder and tears were falling from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, though he was clearly not okay.

"My mother… She attacked me." He whimpered.

"That is **not** your mother." I reminded him.

"Maybe it's not her in there, but it is her body." He said. His voice was cold.

"You would be correct, Eaglekit." Tigerstar said. "We created the Ashfoot mutant using her body, sort of. There is a little bit of every real warrior in the mutants, though they may not be in their specific bodies."

I looked up and watched as Silverflame's eyes fell on Eaglekit. Her eyes shone with fear Eaglekit as if he was her son.

"We will give you the rest of the night, but then we will release these mutants into the wild. Some of you may not survive to see the sun rise." Tigerstar hissed.

I nodded. "C'mon Eaglekit, we need to hide."

He looked up at me and his eyes showed me everything that I needed to know. He couldn't run. He saw his mother, and even though he knew that she was dead, he still saw her in the mutant's body. He had seen his mother attack him.

Eaglekit no longer had the will to live.

"Eaglekit no, that's not your mother. Your mother is watching us from Starclan." I told him, my voice shaking.

"No, Foxleap. Just leave me. We both know that only one of us will make it out anyway. You have to win, for both of us." He said.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. It was just too sad, listening to this 3 moon old kit tell me to leave him to die.

I couldn't do it.

I picked him up by the scruff, despite his yelps and squirms of protest. I carried him across the tree bridge and didn't set him down until we were in Riverclan territory. Why I decided to go there, I have no idea.

"Listen to me, Eaglekit. Your mother is dead; she is in Starclan, which is where you could go if you survive this." I tell him, trying to make him believe me.

"No, you listen to **me** Foxleap. I'm done; I refuse to do this any longer. Just leave me for the mutants." He argued.

I gave up trying to convince him. But then I smelt something weird, a little but like burnt prey.

The smell was burning flesh.

Looking at Eaglekit one last time, I went in search of the scent. It couldn't be too far off, or it wouldn't smell this fresh.

When I walked through a patch of reeds, I found the place.

It was Beetlewhisker. Or at least what was left of him. His fur was burnt off and his flesh was charred.

But he wasn't dead. He was still breathing, though very lightly. I padded towards him.

"Beetlewhisker, can you hear me?" I asked gently.

He struggled as he looked up at me. His eyes weren't in their sockets, he was completely blind. "Foxleap… Is that you?" He wheezed.

"Yes, it is Foxleap. Beetlewhisker, how are you still alive?" I asked, unable to hide my shock.

He coughed. "Tigerstar wasn't trying… to kill me quickly. He intentionally… did this to me. He wanted… to make me suffer… for not listening to his orders."

He coughed again. "Please, kill me."

I stared at him, hardly believing what I was hearing. But then it started to make sense, this cat wanted me to put them out of their misery. I decided it was the right thing to do.

Following Beetlewhisker's request, I bit down into his charred flesh, delivering the killing bite. The bone snapped in my teeth and Beetlewhisker's head fell to the ground.

I stared at his body for a few more seconds, though it may have been hours.

But maybe it was.

Tigerstar's screech filled the air. "The mutants have been given their orders! They are out to kill! Let the real challenge begin!"

_**Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but it seemed like the right place to stop. The twist has been revealed, the mutants have been released, and Eaglekit is ready to die. With his final ally gone, Foxleap is on his own. Will he survive the mutants, or will he die mercilessly? Find out, next time.**_

_**Please review and P.M. me your questions!**_


	9. Day Eight

**Cats remaining**-

Foxleap

Badgerfang

Redtail

Eaglekit

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

Vicious growls entered my eardrums, followed by a screech of fury. I recognized Redtail's screech, within seconds it was gone.

"Redtail is dead! Three remain!" Tigerstar screeched, and he wasn't even trying to hide his pleasure.

If Redtail couldn't hold them off, I doubt Eaglekit and Badgerfang would last much longer. I was already surprised that the two kits made it this far, neither of them deserved the fate that Tigerstar and Thistleclaw had lied out for them.

This nightmare will be over soon, I have to believe that. Once the mutants find Badgerfang and Eaglekit, I would win the games, I would go home.

Yet, I felt a strange pit form in my heart. Eaglekit and I had gone through a lot in the past seven days; he didn't deserve to die now.

I had to find him before the mutants did.

Leaving Beetlewhisker's body behind, I ran back the way that I came. Though at one point I scented a mutant and I took a detour.

Eventually I found myself in the Riverclan camp, but it looked different now. The dens were flattened, the ground covered in blood and claw marks.

Then I blinked and it was all back to normal. Nothing had changed in the camp after all. I had been hallucinating.

But then I heard the scream.

It couldn't be anyone else. Eaglekit was in trouble.

I wanted to yell to him, but I couldn't reveal my location to the other mutants. Instead I ran.

I felt like I was flying, nothing stood in my way. I jumped a stream like it was nothing and landed on the other side without stopping for a second.

My heart was beating faster and faster. Finally I jumped and slammed into a body. Without thinking, I sliced my claws through the mutant's throat. Its body fell to the ground and faded away.

Breathing hard, I turned to look behind me. Standing there, Eaglekit looked more frightened than I had ever seen him.

"You killed him. You killed Breezepelt." He stammered.

Huh, so that's who it was.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

He looked at me with huge eyes. "No, he didn't even touch me. He was only here for a few seconds. How did you get here so fast?"

"I don't know. I just heard you scream, I never stopped running. But I must say that Breezepelt mutant wasn't any worse than the real Breezepelt." I told him.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, his personality might have even been better."

I suppressed a smile. "Well, it looks like the real Eaglekit is back."

He glanced at the wound in his shoulder. "Maybe, but this wound still hurts."

"Yeah, it would be nice if a medicine cat were here." I sighed.

He padded over to me. "You can win this, Foxleap. If you battle like that, I mean."

"Maybe, but what about you?" I asked.

"I won't win this. I don't want to, but I want you to."

I nodded, agreeing to the young kit's wish.

"Alright, but I'm going to keep you safe for as long as I can. So we have to find somewhere to hide from the mutants." I told him.

Before he could disagree I picked him up by the scruff and ran deeper into Riverclan territory. With the extra weight, my paws kept sinking in the muddy land.

But then I scented a mutant.

I started running faster, hoping to avoid the powerful creature. But I wasn't fast enough.

The mutant, Dappletail, jumped onto my back. Dropping Eaglekit, I rolled her off of me. Then I pounced, my claws landing on her belly. I learned quickly enough that the mutants are stronger than the regular cats.

She kicked me off of her with her hind paws. I went flying quite a ways, landing in a stream. Now soaked to my skin, I got up. But before I could get out of the stream, Dappletail pinned my head to the bottom of the stream.

I was drowning, that was all there was to it. I felt my strength ebbing away. Until finally, there was nothing.

_**Shorter chapter today, but oh well. The mutants are released, Beetlewhisker and Redtail are dead, and Foxleap is drowning. Can you say cliffhanger?**_

_**Anyway, please review and P.M. me if you have any questions.**_


	10. Day Nine

**Cats remaining**-

Foxleap

Eaglekit

Badgerfang

*Eaglekit's P.O.V.*

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched Dappletail drown Foxleap. He and I had been through too much, I couldn't let him die now. He needed to win.

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I pounced on top of the mutant. My claws were tearing into her flesh and I bit into her neck, feeling the bone snap in my teeth.

The mutant Dappletail fell into the stream. I padded over to where Foxleap lie, not moving. I dragged him out of the water by his scruff.

"Foxleap, please be okay." I begged.

He breathed in, but then he threw up. Water erupted from Foxleap's mouth and nose. But a few moments later it was over.

Coughing, he stood up. "Yeah, never better." He gasped.

"Thank Starclan." I exclaimed.

He looked over at the mutant Dappletail, who was now dead. "Six mutants, three tributes."

I nodded. "We still have a chance."

He agreed. "We have to believe that."

Just then, Badgerfang flew out of the reeds. "Whoa!" He skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Badgerfang, what happened?" Foxleap spluttered.

"We have to move, I have three mutants on my tail!" He yelled, not even trying to keep quiet.

Foxleap picked me up by the scruff and started running, Badgerfang following close behind. Badgerfang hadn't been lying; the three mutants erupted from the reeds behind us. I recognized Nutwhisker, Nightcloud, and sadly, Ashfoot.

Within seconds, we were running in my home turf. We were in Windclan territory. Despite me not running, it felt nice to have the wind in my fur. It gave me a sense of peace.

But I knew that peace couldn't last forever. Foxleap tripped on some heather and I fell from his mouth, causing Badgerfang to trip over me.

I stood up, the pain in my shoulder almost unbearable. I was tired of running and hiding. I was ready to fight to the death if I had to, and it looked like I had to.

Ashfoot flew from the ground, landing on top of Badgerfang. In seconds, Tigerstar's screech signaled his death.

That left me and Foxleap to face six mutants on our own.

Ignoring the grief that filled my heart, I pounced onto my mutant mother's back. She didn't put up too much of a fight, mostly because I bit into her neck before she could fight back.

Nightcloud and Nutwhisker were busy fighting Foxleap, but I quickly brought that count down to just Nutwhisker. Nightcloud had put up a fight, making the wound in my shoulder even bigger, but she was dead now.

Foxleap managed to bring down Nutwhisker with ease, though he had deep scratched in his flank.

Three mutants to go. That left Silverflame, Ashfur, and Blackclaw. The odds were against us, 3 to 2.

"Foxleap, should we go looking for the other mutants?" I asked.

He sighed. "If we want to get out of here faster, yes. But one of us will have to die in the process."

Mt time had come. It was time for me to die, but we had to find the other mutants first.

_**Okay, sorry for the even shorter chapter. But that's just how it goes I guess.**_

_**Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


	11. Final Day and The Aftermath

**Cats remaining**-

Foxleap

Eaglekit

*Foxleap's P.O.V.*

At this point, we weren't even trying to be quiet. As Eaglekit and I entered Thunderclan territory for possible the last time, we were talking in loud voices.

"So what will you do when you win?" Eaglekit asked.

"Go home and never look back. But sadly, I know that I'll never forget this." I told him.

'What's worse, dying or winning the games?" He asked.

"Winning, because you have to live with the fact that everyone died and you caused some of the deaths." I said.

A twig snapped, which meant that there was another mutant to deal with.

The mutant was Silverflame. She jumped out of the bush, slamming into Eaglekit. With hardly any effort, she pinned him to the ground. But then she stopped, looking directly in his eyes.

In that moment, I remembered that a piece of Ashfoot was put into the Silverflame mutant. This is what led to the mutant's moment of weakness.

I slammed into her side, ripping my claws into her throat. In her final moments, she looked at Eaglekit with a loving look in her eyes. Then she faded away.

I ran back to Eaglekit and got him up on his paws. "Alright, two more mutants to go."

"Yep." He agreed.

Ashfur and Blackclaw, those were the only two mutants remaining. The bad part was that I scented both of them.

"Eaglekit, prepare for battle." I ordered.

He nodded and unsheathed his claws. It was the last thing he ever did.

Blackclaw flew out of the bushes and slit the small kit's throat.

"NO!" I screamed.

I pounced on top of Blackclaw, claws slashing. I bit into his neck and tore my claws through his shoulders. The mutant Blackclaw was dead in seconds.

But the mutant Ashfur replaced him quickly. At this point, I was determined to get the heck out of there, and the only thing standing in my way was this.

He jumped onto my back and attempted to give me the killing bite, but I rolled over and pinned him to the ground. Before he could do much else, I ripped my claws through his throat.

As soon as his body faded, Tigerstar's screech filled the air for the last time.

"Eaglekit is dead! The winner is Foxleap!"

The ground disappeared beneath my paws. Seconds later, I appeared on the island.

"Welcome, Foxleap. You are the first ever winner of the Forest Games. How does it feel?" Tigerstar asked.

I looked up at him, feeling my eyes burn. "You know, I really don't think you care."

Thistleclaw stepped forward. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"Says the one who was nearly killed by a kit." I snarled.

He was about to pounce, but Tigerstar held him back. "He has a point, mentor." He added coldly.

"Watch it Tigerstar, I'm the one who mentored you, I know all of your moves." He snapped back.

"You know, as much as I enjoy watching you two bicker, I'd really like to go home." I said.

Tigerstar bared his fangs. "As you wish, Foxleap."

The ground disappeared again, no wait, Tigerstar and Thistleclaw were fading away.

That was it, the Forest Games were over. I had won.

*The aftermath, same P.O.V.*

Thunderclan warriors were following me to the Thunderclan camp. As we entered, everyone started grieving for the lost, including my father.

I found my siblings and we grieved together. All of us, including Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud, and myself found a group to grieve.

Bramblestar found his way to us. "I'm sorry for the loss of Dustpelt, but I'm glad you won, Foxleap."

I sighed. "Thank you, Bramblestar, but I'd rather have died. Now I have to live with the fact that I killed many cats. Starclan warriors! How can I cope with that knowledge?"

"I understand, Foxleap, even if you think that I don't." Then he walked away.

_I wonder if Bramblestar has something to hide._ I wondered.

Either way, it was over. The Forest Games were over, and I had won.

_**Finished! The winner is Foxleap! But at what cost?**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this story and I'll see you for the next one.**_


End file.
